ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Vulcan
Ultraman Vulcan (ウルトラマンバルカン, Urutoraman Barukan) is a very strategic fighter when it comes to a fight against any Seijin or Mutant. History Ultraman Vulcan Episode 1: Another Hero Ichirou Hoshi worked for a car company when suddenly, there had been several dissappearances and a village was destroyed. The crisis ended when Ichirou gave up his life for a co-worker and became Vulcan, stopping Alien Sylo from destroying the city, by decapitating him. Ultraman Vulcan Episode 2: Aragus' Awakening Vulcan appeared again, fighting against Alien Barakos and his ally, Aragus. Vulcan destroyed the device that was implanted into Aragus' forehead. Aragus went beserk, and attacked Barakos, and destroyed buildings, before fleeing. Vulcan then cut off Barakos' arm with the Vulcan Buzzsaw, before decimating him with the specium ray. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 7: Haruhiko Defeated?! Ultraman Vulcan made a short appearance where he arrived to revive Ultraboy Toichi after he got killed by Alien Aguvlin and escort him back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 13: Decisive Battle! Kaiju vs. Choju vs. Ultramen! Ultraman Vulcan appeared when Ultraman Haruhiko was being easily beaten and pummeled by the choju, Gronokron . The two fought him, and he proved to be quite a foe. But eventually Vulcan and Haruhiko unleashed their strongest moves, Vulcan's Specium Ray and Haruhiko's Neo-Sonic Ray, destroying Gronokron. Personality Serious at times, but goofy when he feels like it. Transformation Turns the Ultra Watch around, then holds his hand up in the air, the watch shines and he turns into Vulcan. Profile, Body Features and Modes * Human Host: '''Ichirou Hoshi * '''Transformation Item: '''Ultra Watch * '''Homeworld: '''Land of Light * '''Height: '''45 meters * '''Weight: '''47,000 tons * '''Age: '''15,000 years * '''Flying Speed: '''Mach 8 (Mach 12 Lightspeed mode) * '''Running Speed: '''Mach 3 (Mach 7 Lightspeed mode) * '''Underwater Speed: '''200 knots * '''Brawn: 40,000 T (60,000 T Strength mode.) * Jump Height: '''1,000M * '''Time Limit: '''3 minutes * '''Occupation: Combatant * Relationships: None. * Weakness: '''Can't handle cold temperatures. * '''Likes: '''Being even with his opponent, saving cities' * '''Dislikes: '''Enemies, fallen Ultra's, evil Seijin's and Mutants. Body Features * '''Color Timer: The standard color timer. * Ultra Armor: The Ultra armor of any other ultra. Standard Abilities * Flight: Vulcan can fly. * Call: Vulcan has the ability to call other Ultra's but this takes time. Modes/Transformations * Cosmic Mode: '''Vulcan can turn into Cosmic mode, allowing him to be faster and stronger in space. * '''Rage Transformation: '''when Vulcan gets extremely angry, the blue on him turns reddish orange, and the ultra armor becomes stronger. * '''Lightspeed Mode: '''Vulcan becomes extremely fast in flying and running, but this takes away a chunk of his power. * '''Strength Mode: '''Vulcan becomes stronger, and is able to lift up 60,000 tons. Techniques Special * '''Specium Ray: The average specium ray. * Vulcan Buzzsaw: '''Vulcan can generate a buzzsaw, and throw it at enemies. * '''Ultra Ray: Vulcan can clap his hands together, forming a beam directed at enemies. * Finish Ray: Vulcan can fire this ray as a last resort against the enemy. * Melting Ray: Vulcan can fire a high powered heat ray at his enemies. * Ultra Technique: Vulcan can do a hand technique, and fire a ball of energy at his foe. Melee/Physical * Vulcan Kick: Vulcan can jump high, and kick a foe. * Ultra Spinkick: Vulcan can spinkick his opponent. * Ultra Grapple: '''Vulcan grapples his foe. * '''Slide Kick: Vulcan can slide on his back, and kick his enemy. * High Kick: Vulcan can jump, and kick his foe in the head. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit